


a higher, better place

by eofiyv



Series: enggar penggalih [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Post-Canon, Slight horror
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eofiyv/pseuds/eofiyv
Summary: "Setelah pergimu, aku—“





	a higher, better place

**Author's Note:**

> Game of Thrones adalah sebuah serial televisi yang dibuat untuk HBO oleh David Benioff dan D. B. Weiss sebagai showrunner dan penulis utama. Serial ini adalah adaptasi dari A Song of Ice and Fire, karya George R. R. Martin. Penulis tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Standard warning applied.
> 
> Enggar Penggalih Ten02: Setelah Pergimu

* * *

"Setelah pergimu, aku—“

Dan Tommen tak bisa melanjutkannya lagi. _Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu,_ tak terucap namun siapa yang butuh kata-kata kosong ketika kalimat itulah yang mengantarkannya ke mari—ke sebuah tempat yang lebih baik, sebuah tempat yang lebih tinggi; tempat di mana Margaery berada.

Tommen menggenggam tangan wanitanya erat-erat, memohon kebaikan hati gadis itu akan sebuah maaf yang mungkin tak patut ia dapatkan. Ia seorang raja, dulu, sebelum ia meletakkan mahkotanya di sisi ranjang dan kepalanya pecah menghantam lantai batu—ia seorang raja yang begitu naif, seorang pengecut, yang meski tak mampu melindungi Margaery dan tak pantas menjadi rajanya, masih begitu lemah hingga ia bertekad untuk pergi mengikuti ke mana jiwa Margaery pergi.

Ia bukan lagi seorang raja, tidak tanpa Margaery sebagai ratunya.

Wanita itu mengangkat kepala suaminya, membelai helai-helai keemasannya dengan lembut. Lebih menyenangkan dibanding kelembutan seorang ibu—seorang ibu yang bersikeras untuk menancapkan kuku-kukunya di Tahta Besi, yang tak segan untuk meledakkan satu bagian kota dengan tempat di mana istri dari satu-satunya anak wanita itu yang tersisa tengah berada, Great Sept of Baelor, sebagai pusatnya. Api hijau membumbung tinggi di udara, segala yang pernah ada berubah menjadi abu. Sang Ibu menenggak gelas anggurnya dengan senyum, mengecap kemenangan yang manis dan merah, sementara putra bungsunya melompat dari jendela menara tertinggi.

"Tak apa, Tommen. Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti." Margaery berkata dengan senyum, ada pendar kesedihan yang samar di matanya. "Aku tidak sendiri saat hal itu terjadi. Begitu banyak orang di sekelilingku. Aku menggenggam tangan Loras dan Ayah memeluk kami berdua. Tapi kau—“ Margaery menarik napas dalam-dalam, memetakan tiap lekuk wajah Tommen, "—tapi kau melakukannya seorang diri."

“Aku merasa lebih lega.” Tommen mengaku, “Untuk yang pertama kalinya aku membuat keputusanku sendiri.” _Tetapi bukan sebagai seorang raja._

“Jika kaupikir itu baik untukmu.” Margaery tersenyum.

Tommen tak bisa berpikir tentang semesta di mana ia tak jatuh cinta pada wanita ini; wanita paling cantik baginya di tujuh kerajaan, atau bahkan di seluruh dunia—meski kini rambut cokelat indahnya telah hangus dan mengering, rona di pipinya digantikan oleh daging busuk yang terbakar, sementara jemari lentiknya kini hanya berupa tulang dan kuku yang mencengkeramnya bagai jaring laba-laba. Margaery—istrinya, kekasihnya, seseorang yang paling mengerti dirinya, wanita yang memainkan dirinya seperti boneka pada tali. Margaery—ratu terbaik yang tujuh kerajaan pernah dapatkan, yang dicintai baik oleh para bangsawan maupun fakir miskin, yang tak punya cukup lama waktu untuk menjalani kehidupan impian. Untuknya Tommen akan menjadi boneka, bidak di atas papan catur, dan bahkan menjadi kekasih yang melangkah ke neraka bersamanya.

Margaery berkata, dengan racun di tiap silabelnya, “Aku tak pernah menjadi ratu cukup lama. Renly, Joffrey—semuanya berjatuhan seperti lalat. Sekarang aku juga menjadi salah satu dari lalat-lalat itu; aku melakukan segalanya dengan benar, namun aku tetap kalah. Berkat kebodohanmu dan kebengisan ibumu.”

“Tapi tak apa, Tommen, aku mengerti.” Ia mengguratkan kuku-kukunya pada wajah Tommen, membuat darah mengalir di sela-sela jemarinya. “Aku selalu mengerti.”

Bagaimana pun, kini mereka telah berada di sebuah tempat yang lebih baik, sebuah tempat yang lebih tinggi—tempat di mana jiwa-jiwa yang tak tenang berpesta bersama para gagak.

**end**


End file.
